Stains on a Die Backside Film (DBF) and the DBF sticking to a cover tape are major issues in semiconductor die handling, packaging, and marker identifying. These stains and the DBF stickiness result in yield losses at assembly operations downstream from die preparation (or die singulation from the wafer level). Semiconductor die manufacturers apply the DBF for die crack protection and for laser marking. Newer integrated circuit (IC) packaging technologies, such as emerging Bumpless Build-Up Layer (BBUL) technology, need DBF formulation without any fillers. The no filler DBF has higher risk of sticking to a cover tape due to increased DBF tackiness. The higher moisture content in no filler DBF also increases the risk of having higher frequency for the formation of larger size voids and/or bubbles post DBF cure. These types of defects or stains on the DBF also result in poor laser mark contrast.